


Periculum est in mora

by IamBluebelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Питер Хейл - Freeform, Эллисон Арджент, некромантия, оборотень и охотник, события между 3А и 3Б сезоном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Что-то Питеру подсказывало, что в их непростой ситуации промедление смерти подобно. А умирать снова оборотень совершенно не горел желанием. Особенно теперь, когда его волк окончательно слился в идеальную гармонию с человеком
Relationships: Allison Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 1





	Periculum est in mora

"Самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком - это смерть", - сказал кто-то. Эллисон думала, что самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком - это вернуться оттуда, откуда не возвращаются, и обмануть Старуху с косой. Хотя ей всегда казалось, что образ Старухи с косой по отношению к Смерти настолько затаскан, что это дама, а то, что это женщина, у юной Арджент сомнений не вызывало, потому что такую суку еще нужно поискать. Так вот эта дама, как минимум должна быть молодой и как максимум привлекательной. Эллисон уже возвращалась с того света, когда выныривала из ванны, но во второй раз это не так. Это будто самый страшный сон, когда ты не смог проснуться, и все члены сковало ледяным обжигающим холодом. Мысли мутным яичным желтком болтались в её черепушке. Звуки становились приглушенее, забывался вкус и цвет, оставались только Тьма и нескончаемый холод. Эллисон открыла глаза, провела языком по шершавым и сухим губам. Девушка увидела лишь угольно-черные стены и только в ее руке, как маленькая Тинкербел, был огонёк от телефона. Под ногами был пол, усеянный черными вороньими перьями, и откуда-то доносился очень знакомый голос. Охотница слышала его будто сквозь заложенные водой уши. Воздух сгущался, дышать становилось труднее, давление поднималось: еще секунда и из ушей девушки потекла бы кровь. Арджент начала бежать вдоль стены и увидела призрачный белый свет впереди себя. Каждый раз, когда свет заливал все, она снова оказывалась в темном коридоре. Тогда Эллисон закрыла глаза и прислушалась к голосу. Голос звал ее за собой. Охотница поджимала пальцы ног от противного чувства перьев под ногами. Их шуршание иногда перебивало голос, который она с уверенностью могла назвать по имени. Голос, который звучал в её голове, был голосом Питера Хейла. Но именно связь с Питером вывела девушку во второй раз.

Эллисон стояла пред зеркалом и кривила бледные губы. Расстегнула кофточку, провела пальцем по бугристому некрасивому розовому коллоидному рубцу, что начинался под левой грудью там, где билось сердце. 

Сон уже давно превратился в пытку, один и тот же: черная масляная пленка воды расходилась и поглощала девушку с головой, в животе все поджималось и вызывало такое чувство, будто ты внезапно пропустил ступеньку под ногами. Невидимые щупальца обволакивали ногу осьминожьими присосками и тянули в глубину. Арджент раскрывала рот в немом крике и просыпалась, каждый раз в незнакомом месте: в лесу, возле бара "Джунгли", посреди главной улицы Бейкон Хиллс, возле какого-то незнакомого дома. На этот раз это была квартира, как она вошла, Эллисон не помнила, но запах в квартире был до боли знакомым. Арджент проморгалась, сгоняя наваждение, задышала размеренно и наконец до нее дошло - это квартира Питера.

Питер на собственном опыте дважды узнал, что значит слово "умереть". Точнее, Питер знает, что там, за тонкой гранью жизни, и каковы последствия, какова цена за возвращение из того места, куда ни одно здравомыслящее существо не захочет попасть по собственной воле. Жаль, что об этом никто не предупредил юную охотницу, Эллисон, прежде чем она бросилась в бой ради друзей с теми, кто был не по силам этой девочке, которая только начинала жить. Хейлу действительно было жаль, потому что он испытывал к Арджент что-то сродни уважения. Потому что ей, несмотря на все её прежние прегрешения и излишнюю доверчивость, достался ум и характер отца, приправленные принципами. А ещё потому, что той злосчастной ночью, когда прошёл бой с Они, смерть маленькой охотницы оставила свой отпечаток на них обоих, тесно связала незримыми нитями. 

Видимо, именно поэтому Хейл инстинктивно знал, что когда-нибудь юная Арджент найдёт его. И поэтому ни капли не удивился, когда на пороге его полностью зашторенной комнаты, сумрак которой с трудом разгоняли маленькие огоньки нескольких толстых цветных, словно для магического ритуала по книге начинающей ведьмы, свечей, появилась абсолютно растерянная, забитая ужасом от непонимания девичья фигурка.

\- Питер?! – речевой аппарат, еще не отошедший от экономрежима сна, выдавал звуки неохотно. Эллисон обхватила себя за плечи и начала перекатывается с носков на пятки, подрагивая от холодного паркета. Нашла глазами оборотня, чуть сощурилась для резкости картинки.

\- Как я здесь оказалась? – юная Арджент пытливо посмотрела на оборотня, будто он знал все ответы.

\- Я так подозреваю, что пришла ногами, охотница, - не удержался от колкости Хейл, со смесью настороженности и любопытства во взгляде рассматривая свою гостью. - Причём, абсолютно босая.  
Несмотря на то, что всё произошло чуть быстрее, чем Питер рассчитывал, его забавляла возникшая ситуация. Когда же ещё охотник будет так отчаянно нуждаться в помощи оборотня?

Девушка нахмурилась, глубокая складка залегла между бровей, но в то же мгновение она вскинула голову, будто вспоминая «кто она»

\- Это очевидно, что ногами, Питер. Но зачем я пришла к тебе? - слова давались с трудом, язык не слушался, будто какой-то частичкой Эллисон понимала «зачем она тут», какими-то глубинными закутками своей души. Арджент неосознанно сделала шажок, приближаясь к мужчине, который вселял уверенность, и от которого веяло теплом.

\- А что тебе говорят твои инстинкты и ощущения? - самодовольная ухмылка Питера стала ещё шире, а во взгляде появилось чуть больше невинности, когда он сделал шаг навстречу к Эллисон и присел на край стола, проведя ладонью слишком близко над пламенем свечи, словно его не заботил ожог, что мог появиться после такого.

Эллисон моргнула и сделала судорожный глоток воздуха. Инстинкты охотницы говорили, что нужно найти подходящее оружие против Хейла-старшего, а интуиция говорила, что Питер - единственный на кого можно положиться в данный момент. Это нервировало Эллисон и вводило в какой-то неприятный, будто чесотка, раздрай. Противоречивость чувств продирала холодом до самых костей.

\- Мои инстинкты говорят, что вот подсвечник со свечей - это неплохое оружие против оборотня, - девушка улыбнулась подрагивающими губами и так и осталась стоять на месте в нерешительности.  


\- Вот только есть две проблемы, Эллисон, - елейно протянул Питер, мягко, словно обещал в дар все прелести мира, улыбаясь, и подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, к девушке. - Во-первых, даже с неполностью восстановленными после воскрешения способностями - я быстрее тебя. Во-вторых, я сильно сомневаюсь, что описание хоть чего-либо из происходящего с тобой, есть в вашем семейном бестиарии. Всё ещё хочешь строить из себя гордую амазонку?

\- Не хочу, - ресницы Арджент дрогнули, она закусила губу, собираясь спросить. - А ты знаешь, что со мной?

Девушка смяла подол своей ночной сорочки и начала рассказывать:

– Это случилось, когда я была в больнице, мне делали операцию, и я умирала, и твой голос меня вывел. Это было странно и неправильно, но оно подействовало. А после больницы мне иногда снится что-то мутное, как будто болото, знаешь: тебя затягивает. Холодная вода окутывает тело, обжигая холодом, и темнота везде, она наваливается, а еще мертвые птицы и шуршание перьев, но я всегда каким-то шестым чувством слышу твой голос. Сосредоточившись на нем, я выхожу. Самое страшное - это темнота и перья, иногда сквозь шуршание перьев я слышу голоса, но я не могу разобрать их, только твой голос более различим, и он выводит из этой тьмы. Так, будто ты дергаешь меня за невидимую цепь на шее.

Эллисон судорожно сжала пальцы на своей бледной шее и опустила вторую руку волку на плечо. Доверительно заглянула в глаза, еще на несколько дюймов сократила расстояние – слишком близко, непозволительно.

\- Скажем так: у меня есть некоторые догадки, - прошептал Хейл, изучая лицо охотницы насмешливым взглядом, словно ситуация с каждой секундой забавляла его всё больше. Но руку девушки со своего плеча так и не убрал, а легко накрыл тонкое хрупкое запястье своей ладонью и осторожно подвёл её к подставке с довольно-таки массивной книгой. - Что ты знаешь о некромантах, юная Артемида?

\- Черные маги, умели воскрешать мертвых, делать зомби. Хотя, если вспомнить фильм «Некромантика», то … бррр, - девушка повела плечами и попыталась улыбнуться, бледное подобие улыбки проскользнуло в выражении лица. Эллисон дотронулась кончиками пальцев до корешка фолианта и услышала шепот, он разбивался, дробился, отдаваясь неприятным покалыванием в виски. Охотница отдернула пальцы, будто обжегшись, и сделала инстинктивно шаг назад, упираясь в Питеру в грудь.

\- Большей чуши я не слышал, если честно, - беззлобно фыркнул Питер на грани слышимости, инстинктивно обняв Арджент за талию и, на мгновение уткнувшись носом в тёмные, чуть растрёпанные после сна волосы девушки, вдохнул пряный цветочный аромат её шампуня, после чего, невесомо скользнув пальцами по шее Эллисон, подошёл ближе к книге. – Хотя про магов ты в какой-то степени права. Так называли самых страшных черных магов, умерших и вновь восставших, ибо их души не принял ад. Буквально некромант — воскрешающий мертвых. Некромант не принадлежит ни Тьме, ни Свету. Он принадлежит скорее к третьей силе. Силе, которая, в конце концов, настигает создания Тьмы, так же как и создания Света — это Смерть. "Некромант" — это не звание мага, не титул и не стиль жизни, это способ видения мира, образ мыслей, это Сущность. Некромантом нельзя стать, им можно только родиться. Выражение является верным. И сразу возникает вопрос, а как же узнать, родился ли ты им или ты еще какая зверушка. Но на самом деле всё очень просто. Рождение некроманта отличается от рождения обычного человека. Смерть и есть рождение некроманта. Магия некромантов, так или иначе, связана со смертью, но она отнюдь не всегда несет за собой смерть. Направленная с помощью своего хозяина по-другому, она может принести свет и исцеление, но может взять и слишком большую плату за это. Некроманты используют так называемую "мертвую магию", управляющую мертвой стихией и мертвыми энергиями. Они не создают зомби в буквальном смысле, как шаманы Вуду. 

Пока говорил, Питер по-хищному медленно и плавно мерил комнату шагами, с немного безумной улыбкой, словно придумал очередной план охоты, и, казалось, совсем не замечал немного испуганного взгляда охотницы и её потяжелевшего от напряжения дыхания.

\- Её можно использовать, как для убийства и забвения, так и для воскрешения и познания, для проклятий и благословений, для причинения вреда живому и мертвому и для исцеления, с помощью нее можно забирать и отдавать силу, будь она жизненной или любой другой, контролировать разум и его же прояснять. Некромантия использует Смерть как источник. С помощью некромантии можно созидать и уничтожать, и единственное, что с помощью нее делать нельзя — давать жизнь. Можно отнимать смерть. Ибо нельзя создать жизнь, не имея смерти. Некромант может черпать силы почти всюду. Каждую минуту, секунду в мире кто-то боится, впадает в панику, просыпается в холодном поту от ночных кошмаров, переживает, умирает, страдает, ненавидит и так далее. Во всех этих и многих других случаях вырывается в мир астрала энергия, подходящая некроманту — энергия ужаса и порока, страшная и необратимая. Другие создания ее не используют, а если используют, то в исключительных случаях, когда речь идет не о том, жить им или умереть, а даже о чем-то большем. – Словно вынырнув из собственных мыслей, оборотень вернулся к раскрытому фолианту и перевернул несколько страниц, после чего постучал пальцем, будто приглашая Эллисон прочесть написанное витиеватым почерком. – Я прочитал это несколько раз, но так и не смог понять, каким образом ты, не маг, а охотница, прошла ритуал, к которому адепты готовятся не один год, и получила такой дар. И если быть до конца откровенным, конкретно это направление, магию, я считал исключительно мифом, сказкой для больных умов. До тебя.

Охотница снова подошла к книге, взяла оборотня за руку, будто он был ей якорем, и вгляделась в текст.

\- Тот, кто два раза умирал и нашёл своего волка, - прочитала девушка вслух, сжала руку Питера и скосила глаза в сторону мужчины.

\- Связь мертвых, темная луна, - Эллисон нахмурилась и дотронулась до книги снова, но шума и голосов не было на этот раз, только чистое знание.  
Охотница повернулась к оборотню, ее глаза полностью закатились, остались видны лишь белки.

\- На темную луну тот, кому суждено умереть во второй раз, станет с нами на одну сторону, если темный волк признает его своим хозяином, - произнесла девушка и потеряла сознание, будто кто-то выключил свет. Стало темно, у охотницы подкосились ноги и, так и не отпустив руки Хейла-старшего, она упала.

Неосознанно, снова на уровне инстинктов, Питер успел поймать девушку до того, как её голова коснулась пола, и с непривычной осторожностью перенёс на кровать, где накрыл пледом, после чего удобно устроился в кресле и принялся ждать, когда она очнётся. Слова Эллисон, сказанные до того, как та провалилась в забытье, совершенно не нравились оборотню, который ценил свою свободу превыше всего, но даже он не мог спорить с древними силами некромантии, что были гораздо могущественнее всего, что Хейл знал до этого.  


Девушка не чувствовала, как ее подхватили сильные мужские руки, только ощутила пробирающий до костей холод. Она открыла глаза и увидела большого черного волка. Животное посмотрело на нее, сверкнув лазурной, будто неоновой, радужкой.

\- Питер? – вопрошающе уставилась Эллисон на волка, тот подошел к ней и ткнулся лобастой башкой в колени, мол вставай. Охотница нащупала руками опору и, оглядевшись, увидела, что лежит на каком-то могильном камне. Девушка привстала, а волк что-то одобрительно проворчал. Эллисон поднялась на ноги и почувствовала, как шею перетянула невидимая удавка, волк же заскулил и метнулся к ней. Она подняла руку к шее и ощутила под пальцами теплый гладкий металл ошейника, провела вниз к волку, и пальцы пробежались по звеньям цепи.

\- Связаны, значит?

Волк недовольно фыркнул и поднял голову в небо. Со звездного неба на них взирала мертвенно холодная неживая луна. Эллисон в защитном жесте обхватила себя за плечи.

\- Куда нам?

Оборотень сел и склонил голову на бок.

\- Ты тоже не знаешь, - вздохнула охотница и потрепала волка между ушей и тут же почувствовала, как ее дернуло вправо.

Эллисон обернулась, вдали показался склеп, который больше походил на мираж, он то четко прорисовывался на фоне темноты ночи, то плыл в воздухе, когда на него попадал лунный свет.

Оборотень заинтересовано повернулся в ту же сторону. Они пошли к склепу, по мере приближения к цели Эллисон снова слышала шуршание перьев. Звук заполнял все её существо, отражаясь многократным эхом. Охотница остановилась, не в силах справиться с этим, она уперлась руками в колени. Волк подошел, и холодный шершавый язык прошелся по костяшкам пальцев. Оборотень поднял голову и завыл, перебивая звук внутри девушки.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Эллисон.

Волк пошел вперед, потянув за собою девушку за невидимый ошейник. Эллисон оперлась о косяк двери склепа и услышала голос мамы.

\- Эллисон Арджент, старайся лучше.

\- Что это? – удивленно посмотрела девушка на своего проводника.

Волк подошел к дверям и стукнул в них лапой. Эллисон почувствовала горячую мужскую ладонь на своем лбу, в ноздри ударил запах расплавленного воска и бергамота с зеленым яблоком, нотки одеколона Питера.

\- По-моему, роль Спящей Красавицы явно не твоя, - весьма двусмысленно усмехнулся Питер, когда юная охотница всё-таки соизволила очнуться, но руку не убрал, просто переместив её со лба на запястье, словно собирался нащупать у девушки пульс. Но через несколько мгновений снова стал серьёзным из-за паники во взгляде Арджент. - Ты что-то видела.

В принципе, это предложение Хейл мог не озвучивать вслух, учитывая, что он скорее был риторическим, чем для уточнения. Он знал, какой ответ последует, и это знание оседало на языке горчащим неприятным осадком, словно Питер не хотел слышать подтверждение своих догадок. Не хотел, чтобы всё это сюрреалистичное марево оказалось неопровержимой правдой.

Пальцы охотницы дрогнули, она вцепилась в руку оборотня.

\- Там был погост, и на том свете мы с тобою связаны, - Эллисон нервно облизала губы.

Девушка уперлась своим лбом в плечо Питера, неосознанно ища защиты, так ребенок, увидевший плохой сон, ныряет в спасительные объятья. Ей было не важно, что он был тем созданием, на которое ее предки охотились из поколения в поколение.

Мы защищаем тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. – гласил новый кодекс охотников, который Эллисон сама же и написала. И девушка искала защиты у оборотня, единственного живого существа, который смог бы ее защитить. Это Арджент понимала какой-то иррациональной частью своей души.

\- Ты мой проводник, мой хранитель! – тонкие, бледные пальцы с силой вцепились в плечи мужчины, если бы Питер был простым человеком, там бы наверняка багряными цветами расцвели синяки.

\- Тише, - криво усмехнулся слабости Эллисон оборотень, чуть отстранёно поглаживая её по волосам, будто действительно пытался успокоить. Вот только Хейл понимал, точнее чувствовал, что всё гораздо сложнее, чем пытается показать. Питер знал на гораздо более глубоком уровне, чем его животные инстинкты, что эта девочка гораздо сильнее любого другого ей подобного. Что их жизни теперь связаны слишком тесно - умрёт один и за ним последует другой. Нервно дернувшись, когда острые ноготки Арджент в который раз прошлись по его плечу, оставляя небольшие, но не менее неприятные от этого ранки, Питер, не думая, чуть подался вперёд и поцеловал охотницу, успев едва слышно выдохнуть её имя. Последней мыслью Хейла, прежде чем комната исчезла для него, было то, что ему влетит от Криса, если тот узнает, вот только ему было абсолютно всё равно. Так же, как не волновало, что свечи в комнате резко вспыхнули, осветив на мгновение со вкусом обставленное помещение в тёмных тонах, и погасли, погрузив мир вокруг в почти непроглядную тьму, разгоняемую время от времени слабым бледно-оранжевым светом полной луны. Что-то Питеру подсказывало, что в их непростой ситуации промедление смерти подобно. А умирать снова оборотень совершенно не горел желанием. Особенно теперь, когда его волк окончательно слился в идеальную гармонию с человеком.


End file.
